Hands Open
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: A história de um garoto que costumava estender a mão aberta para o céu, em busca do que nunca teve. x UZUMAKI NARUTO, gen x


**Sumário:** A história de um garoto que costumava estender a mão aberta para o céu, em busca do que nunca teve.

**Naruto não me pertence. Mas com a qualidade que está agora, eu nem quero.**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, por favor perdoe os erros.

* * *

  
**

**Hands opens

* * *

**

_Hands open, and my eyes open  
I just keep hoping  
That your heart opens_

Snow Patrol, Hands Open_

* * *

  
_

Para quem vivesse em Konoha não era difícil conhecer um garoto loiro que fora amaldiçoado com o poder da Kyuubi quando era apenas um bebê. Razão maior para que todos evitavam a criança, bem como ensinavam seus filhos a fazerem o mesmo. Mas, pelo simples fato de ninguém se aproximar dele é que apenas alguns poucos conheciam um hábito muito estranho desse menino: o de estender a mão aberta para o céu.

Ele costumava – após sair da escola ninja sozinho e ouvir diversos gritos maldosos – correr para o campo aberto, nos arredores da cidade, e cair por lá, de cara no chão. Era a sua maneira de chorar sem ser visto, agora que estava destinado a ser um grande ninja.

Minutos se passavam e ele continuava daquele jeito, como se estivesse morto, até criar coragem para trocar de posição. Até suas lágrimas pararem sozinhas ou deixarem de ameaçar caírem com facilidade tremenda. Sua vida era um inferno.

Então, o pequeno se virava e encarava o céu com seus olhos da mesma tonalidade. Dois azuis intensos e extensos chocavam-se com violência, os dois em busca de respostas nunca encontradas. O azul triste de uma criança amaldiçoada e o azul claro do céu tinham coisas demais em comum para que alguém os odiasse, e um deles era odiado.

No entanto, a criança não queria exatamente as respostas – as perguntas apareciam em sua mente, sem querer – e ele não sabia que eram tão parecidos. Ele encarava o céu à procura de algo que ouvira uma vez; algo que uma mãe dizia para seu filho, quando ele perguntava onde seu pai estava.

Segundo a mãe que não mentiria para uma pergunta dessas, o pai estava no céu, junto de todas outras pessoas, e que ele estava olhando-o de lá. Isso queria dizer que, eventualmente, seus pais estavam no céu também, não? No céu que seus olhos de céu encaravam.

Por essa razão, ele observava, à procura de algum traço semelhante a ele, alguma forma que indicasse que havia alguém observando-o também e que havia alguma coisa que acalmasse sua solidão, como uma espécie de esperança.

Ele não tinha muita paciência, então encarava por alguns minutos e, quando nada ocorria, ele apenas suspirava, cansado. E então ele levantava a mão aberta para o céu, como se tentasse tocá-lo; como se tentasse alcançá-lo. Como se tentasse fazer parte do céu, junto de seus pais.

Obviamente, nada ocorria. Mas ele continuava com a mão estendida e um olhar determinado, apenas esperando para que alguém a pegasse, para que alguém o levasse para aquele lugar, sem saber que talvez ele precisasse estar morto.

Mas ele era uma criança com um hábito solitário. Não sabia nada disso. Não sabia que, talvez, todo aquele céu fosse da pessoa de mesmo olho azul que ele, que o observava até quando a noite vinha. Ou não sabia que, talvez, todas as pessoas do mundo que já se foram faziam parte do céu, e todas elas estendiam a mão para ele, e nunca conseguiam alcançá-lo.

Ou também não sabia que, talvez, ele fosse o céu na terra, e sua existência era necessária no futuro, para, quando alguém estendesse a mão, ele a segurasse sem hesitar.

**X**

Agora, Uzumaki Naruto não se deita mais no chão e chora para depois encarar o céu e procurar por alguém que o amasse de verdade. Agora ele tem tantos amigos e tantas pessoas com quem contar – e é tão admirado, e tem um sonho, e tem um objetivo, e uma vida boa, uma _ótima_ vida – que ele não precisa do céu. Não completamente.

Ele nunca está sozinho, mas não quer dizer que ele esqueceu. Do céu. Dos pais. Do consolo infantil.

Uzumaki Naruto, agora, quando acorda, levanta a mão fechada para o céu, em forma de punho, e fica um tempo – ele não conta; depende simplesmente do quanto ele precisa ficar naquele dia. Seja para fortalecê-lo ou apenas continuar acreditando – desse jeito, até sorrir de um jeito que nunca sorriu antes e gritar:

"DATTEBAYO!"

Tão alto que mais parece uma benção.

Alguns hábitos nunca mudam. Outros, se renovam.

* * *

**N/A.:** Isso se chama: surto de "Fui dormir, mas pensei num plot legal 8D". Desculpa se ficou um lixo, mas eu gostei.

**Mesmo assim, eu quero reviews. E nem ousem só favoritar. Vocês sabem que eu mando PM's para essas pessoas!**


End file.
